


The Spark of Misthaven

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, De-Aged Stiles, Deals, Different Worlds, Fairies, Guilty Derek, Guilty Isaac, Guilty Scott, Guilty Sheriff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Magic, MagicStiles, Neglected Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Pack, Sterek endgame, enchanted forest, hurtstiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinker Bell casts a spell on Stiles, reverting him back to a toddler. She believes that the pack will come together and help Stiles by caring for him and reminding him how much he means to them, while in this vulnerable state. But things never go as planned. The pack bickers and aren't tolerant and when Stiles overhears how much they see him as a burden, now more than ever, he just want to go away. His magic sending out just that very message to all magic users but who gets to Stiles first? None other than Rumpelstiltskin. </p><p>Rumple's fatherly instincts kick in when he sees Stiles, little and vulnerable, and is reminded of Baelfire. He'll teach the Beacon Hills pack a lesson they'll never forget, but in due time. First he needs to find a safe and caring place for toddlerStiles. And what better place than in the love and care of his beloved Belle? But first he'll need Regina's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time...

Once Upon a Time 3X09 Moment. You can find it on Youtube under the title:Regina goes to Mr. Gold to get a child.

 

_Mr. Gold was in his pawn shop, drumming his fingers on the counter top, seemingly waiting for someone to come in. When the bell chimed Mr. Gold didn't look the bit least surprised to find Regina strutting towards the front desk._

 

_Without so much as a hello, Regina pushes back a lock of dark hair and says, “I need a child, Gold. And I need your help.”_

 

_“Well I'm flattered, but uninterested,” Mr. Gold deadpanned._

 

_Regina made a face of announce and spat, “Not like that!” she took a deep breath and began to explain, “I spent all morning talking to adoption agencies. The wait lists are over two years long.” she pauses and grins slightly, “But you, Gold, you know how to cut through red tape. If anyone can work the system and find me a baby, it's you.”_

 

_Mr. Gold didn't look at all impressed, “You wish to adopt?”_

 

_Regina scoffed a bit, looking a bit indignant, “Well don't look so surprised.”_

 

 _Mr. Gold shook his head, “Oh I'm not. I'm sure you'll make a...a mother of_ some _sort.”_

 

 _“_ Can _you help me?” Regina demanded, anger seeping into her voice._

 

_“Of course I can,” Mr. Gold replied with a roll of his eyes, almost insulted that she would think otherwise. He began to adjust the items on his counter top as something in his eyes changed, “But a word of caution...ask yourself....is this something you're ready for?”_

 

_Regina's eyes displayed a type of desperation as she said, “It's something I need.”_

 

_“Well that may not be the same thing,” Mr. Gold countered. All Regina could do is blink, the words intent apparent. But Mr. Gold smiled a bit, no malice or cruelty in it as he promised, “I will get you a child.” Regina smiled and turned around to leave, but Mr. Gold continued, “But whether or not that's helping you...” Regina turned back around, “Remains to be seen. When you become a parent...you must put your child first...no matter what..."_

* * *

 

 

After the second curse broke, the boundaries around Storybrooke weren't the same for those who had magic. The fairies had more free reign to travel to those desperate souls who needed a bit of good bout of fairy dust.

 

That was how Mr. Gold first realized he wasn't as trapped as the last time. With Baelfire dead he didn't really think he'd need a reason to leave Storybrooke again, but when pulses of magic began to happen at random, well, on dull days he couldn't help himself.

 

It appeared that the Land Without Magic wasn't so magic-less after all.

 

On one particular afternoon he was attracted to the other side of the country. Someone sent out a magical pulse so powerful, the magic resonated in his bones for days. The message clear: _I'm scared._

 

That much pure magic could only come from a child, but the strength of it amazed Rumpelstiltskin. When he approached he blocked off the area, sure enough, he sensed other magic users trying to break through his wards.

 

Rumpelstiltskin kept his presence hidden, and having been around Red Riding Hood, the legendary beast of his world, his magic immediately recognized the power of werewolves the moment he stepped into the house.

 

He listened to those inside and what he heard was arguing.

 

_“Why do I have to watch him?”_

 

_“Because I'm going out to look for whatever did this and he can't stay alone.”_

 

_“I'll go, you watch him.”_

 

_“I can't.”_

 

_“You mean you don't want to!”_

 

_“And neither do you but you don't have a choice.”_

 

_“Yes I do and I'm not going to waste my time. He's not my problem.”_

 

_“Isaac!”_

 

_“He's the sheriff's kid, Scott's best friend, and if neither of them can set aside time to watch him, why should I?”_

 

_“You're his friend!”_   


_“Any more than you are, which is why you're trying to dump him on me. It happened on your territory, you watch him!”_

 

And it continued on like that for god knows how long. Rumpelstiltskin would have stopped listening soon either way but it was actually a whimper that took his attention away. He'd teleported into the room where the magic had come from, and stepping closer to where the whimpers came from, he saw the source of it. Casting a spell around the room so he wouldn't be heard, Rumpelstiltskin knelt down in front of the child.

 

“Ello there deary, what's your name?”

 

The boy sniffed, his big amber eyes glistening with sorrow no child his age should have, “S-Stiles...who are you?”

 

“My name...is Mr. Gold.” Rumpelstiltskin grinned lightly and waved his hand as a lollipop appeared, big and circular with a swirl pattern of different flavors. He presented it to Stiles who took it happily. “There, that's better. Now, want to tell me what scared you?” Rumpelstiltskin asked gently.

 

Stiles sniffed a few times, looking away from Mr. Gold and took to sucking on the lollipop rather than replying.

 

When the arguing could still be heard and some rather mean, verging on cruel things were said about the child in front of him, Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand again and made it so they couldn't hear the wolves bicker.

 

Stiles looked up, a bit surprised but smiled gratefully. Then he sighed, a far too much adult thing to do in Rumple's opinion, “I got hexed by something...a witch prolly....and they have'ta care for me. I try not bein burden but...first I had my grown up mind. I could speak like I did but time passed...I'm losing me...and and and even as grown up I wasn't...well, a grown up, and now...they _hate_ me.”

 

“Oh deary...they just don't know how special you are.”

 

Stiles scoffed then frowned, “They know exactly how special I am...the bad kind normal people always do their best to ignore...” he sniffed again as tears prickled his eyes, a few escaping,”I miss my mommy...but she passed away long time ago...but I sometimes think she's still around and and and...I dunno why I told you that...I don't even know who you really are or how you gots in and and and....”

 

“There, there...shh...” Rumpelstiltskin picked Stiles up, the lad couldn't be more than three according to his magic, though he was thin and a bit small and could be confused for younger than he is. Wiping away the tears.

 

Having it been a very tiring ordeal on his mind alone, let alone his now young body, Stiles collapsed into Rumple's hold and snuggled into the man's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck, “I don't wanna be here no mores...don't wanna burden...”

 

“Well deary, it's your lucky day. Because we...are leaving.”

 

Before Stiles could say anything else, they were enveloped into a cloud of smoke. When he opened his eyes again he read the sign that caught his eyes, “Storybrooke.”

 

“That's right deary...” Rumple said as he stepped through the boundary line and Stiles blinked a few times, the town's magic affecting the magic already cast on him. “Welcome home.”

 

“Home?”

 

“Yes. You're home now, Stiles.”

* * *

 

 

After locking up the library and not finding Rumple in their usual booth at Granny's around dinner time, Belle headed towards the pawn shop. She's entered that shop plenty of times before and there have been many things she's seen, some good, some evil. The sight that greeted her today though was something she never thought she'd see.

 

“Rumple?” she asked in a quest voice as to not disturb the sleeping child in Rumpelstiltskin's arms.

 

The magic user looked up, small smile already in place growing wider when his eyes fall on his beloved, “Belle...did I miss dinner?”

 

“Y-yeah, but I'm guessing you were busy?”

 

“You could say that,” Rumple replied. He gestured with his head for her to follow him to the back. There was an old crib that was big enough to fit the small child in.

 

Both Rumple and Belle peered over the crib's bars to watch as the child's chest rose and fell in even breaths of peaceful slumber.

 

“Who is he?” Belle whispered, heart melting as the child's hand wondered around, probably seeking the warmth of the person who had been holding him until Rumple placed a stuff animal in his grasp and he hugged it to his small chest. Belle could only coo at the cuteness.

 

“His name is Stiles. He's three. He's magic...and he was alone.” Rumple said sadly as he brushed some of Stiles' hair back gently. This was a side of Rumple Belle had only seen echoes of when he spoke of Baelfire. It was one thing to see acts of memory, and another to see the actual acts of fatherly instinct.

 

“Was?” she couldn't help but ask her husband.

 

“Well, I did some digging and he would have ended up in an orphanage. Alone, unloved, scared of the world around him and maybe even of himself...his magic is so pure, Belle, but also so powerful...I brought him here, cleaned him up, fed him...and I want him to stay with us.” he turned from looking at the child with such a loving look, to look at Belle with the same kindness of the man she's come to see behind the beast. “It'll be good for him and it'll be good for me too. I can teach him how to control his magic...to keep it pure, keep it light. But I know it's a big decision and I should have talked to you first but...” he looked at her with pleading eyes, unsure of what other words he could say that would possibly explain.

 

“Hey...hey...it's okay. You have nothing to worry about...I mean, you're sure we can keep him right? No one out there is looking for him, are they?” Belle asked.

 

Looking behind her, at a mirror sitting on a shelf, he looked at the room where Stiles had been hiding in, no one had yet noticed he was missing. Placing his hands on her shoulder he smiled reassuringly, “No one is looking for him...he can be ours.”

 

“He can be ours,” she echoed, voice filled with wonder and hope before she hugged him tightly, “Our child?”

 

“Yes...Stiles, our boy.”

* * *

 

 

“Is there some other magical catastrophe that needs us to interact with one another already?” Regina asked sarcastically as Rumpelstiltskin walked up to her at their rendezvous point.

 

“Not quite yet, but never say never, deary.” Rumple said in greeting as he approached on his walking stick.

 

“What do you want Rumple?” Regina demanded.

 

“To cash in one of the favors you owe me, what else?”

 

Regina stiffened, no matter how much time has passed with her dealing with Rumpelstiltskin, it's never something to take lightly. Dealing with the devil was never easy.

 

“I'll repeat. _What_ do you want Rumple?” she asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

 

“Do you remember when you came to me, all those years ago asking me for help on getting a child?” Rumple asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“What of it?” Regina asked, nor more skeptical than ever, but also worried. Anything that might involve Henry always made her worry.

 

“Well, I've come into a child via magical means. I fear however that unless I take action, he will be taken from me and it is in the child's best interest to stay with me,” Rumple explained.

 

“A child... _living_ with you? How is that in _anyone's_ best interest?” Regina deadpanned.

 

“Just as you weren't too concern over the details of how I got Henry for you, you shouldn't be too concerned over the details with this adoption case either. You know me, I'm just covering my bases...and I'm here to cash in a deal.” he said very seriously, malicious intent thrown in there that made Regina stiffen.

 

“Alright. What can I do?” she asked, though the child's predicament tempted her, she knew better than to get involved with matters that didn't involve her.

 

“What is the most insignificant magical item you couldn't care less about giving away?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

 

Regina raised an eyebrow, but then said, “Some trinkets that came with me...a locator compass comes to mind. Set it up to one thing and no matter where they are, so long as the person or object isn't cloaked, the compass will lead you to it.”

 

“Perfect. I'll need you to go fetch it and bring it to me,” Rumpelstiltskin ordered.

 

“Now wait just a minute. I don't normally care about what anyone does so long as it doesn't involve me,” Regina began.

 

“Not quite true. If memory serves, you made everyone's business your business so you could make sure everyone was more miserable than you...which in the end only made you more miserable in learning everyone wasn't as bad off as you had hoped them to be.”

 

“You know what I mean,” she spat with a glare, “If you want _my_ help it most likely than not means you're up to no good. And it involves a child. Out of all the objects I'm sure you just _know_ I have, you ask for whatever trinket I'm willing to spare? Whenever you plot it always turns into something big. So if you want my help, I'll need more of an explanation, Imp!”

 

Rumpelstiltskin stands there, staring at her coolly before be blinks, “Sometimes I think you forget you were once a queen, then you remind _yourself_. Well, your Majesty, I need to do a magical trade. Imagine if someone placed a spell on Henry, giving someone magical claim to his very being...I can't break that spell just yet, but in the way of deals...I need for it to switch hands.”

 

“But not mine.” Regina stated.

 

“No, not yours.” Rumple shook his head as he reached into his pocket and took out a necklace. It was made of a brown leather rope and a silver bird. “I've placed the child's magical essence in this charm. We'll trade and in the legal eyes of this magical contract, I have traded the child for that compass.” he takes a deep breath and looks at Regina with the pleading eyes of not a sworn enemy but from a parent who has lost a child to another. For though Henry is alive and part of Regina's life, he is only in it for a small part. “And I am trusting you...or willing to trade a favor if you give that necklace to Belle.”

 

“...if I do this...we're even.” she said after a moment.

 

“Even.” Rumple nodded in agreement as Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke to get the compass.

* * *

 

 

“ _Once there was a baby star. He lived up near the sun. And every night at bedtime that baby star wanted to have fun. He would shine and shine, and fall and shoot and twinkle oh so bright, and he said , “Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say good-night.”_

 

“ _And then his mommy kissed his sparkly nose and said, “No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far, I'll love you forever, because you're always my baby star.”_

 

“I like this story. Read it again?” Stiles asked pleadingly, his eyes big and shining like actual ambers.

 

Belle smiled and kissed the top of his head, they were in the library, sitting in one of the rocking chairs in the childrens reading center that was used for read-aloud- time. Stiles was sitting in Belle's lap, cuddling to her side while she held the book for both of them to see. “Again? You sure? It's the seventh time.”

 

“I know...but I like it. Unless you're bored then we can read whatever you want!” Stiles said quickly, flustered and with a hint of panic in his voice that made Belle frown slightly.

 

She had been caring for Stiles for two days now while Rumple did his business, both agreeing that a shop full of magical items that could be very dangerous wasn't a good place for a child as active as Stiles. And in those two days she's come to see how Stiles acted. He was a loving and caring child that saw the world with wonder and amazement. That made her very happy because she believes all children should have that point of view. But Stiles also had the habit of apologizing when he talks too much or when they spend a lot of time doing things that make him happy. She asked if he remembered his family, Rumple saying he was about three. He knew how to walk and talk relatively well for a boy his age, so he should be able to remember.

 

What he did was fuzzy and it made him sad and afraid, so Belle didn't bring it up. She couldn't change what happened already, but she could make sure she changed Stiles' views about his worth.

 

“Nonsense. This is a great story. You chose it, after all.”

 

Stiles blushed but got comfy as Belle read the story three more times.

* * *

 

 

Stiles was insistent in his need to help Belle and so she put him with the task of putting some of the children's books back in the shelves. The ones with just pictures going in one book shelf, ones with pictures and words going in another.

 

She smiled as she watched Stiles perform his task with the cutest face of serious concentration. It was more adorable than it was serious. When she heard the door chime go she wasn't really expecting to see Regina there.

 

Though she knew Regina wasn't currently up to anything, she felt a wave of panic of having someone with such a reputation close to her Stiles. Walking around the desk, she met up with Regina as close as possible to the door.

 

“Regina!” she said with forced and fake enthusiasm, “What brings you by?”

 

Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow and turned her head slightly and caught sight of Stiles who had stopped putting away books and was looking at them. Turning to look back at Belle, Regina rolled her eyes a bit, “I'm not here to hurt him. If you're as smart as they claim you to be you know my M.O. has never been to harm kids.”

 

“I know...I know, but...he's...it's new for him. He's being brave but he's still a bit...scared. I just don't want...I mean, not that you're scary, I mean you can be, but,” she took a deep breath, “What can I help you with Ms. Mills?”

 

“I was cleaning out my vault. I have things that I acquired through various means. Some I intend to keep for future use but others are just in the way. Despite what may be said about me I'm not the heartless witch bitch I'm sometimes made out to be...I have my moments. Like this one,” Regina said as she took out a necklace and held it out to Belle. “I took this from your father god knows how long ago. It belonged to your mother...I figured you may want it back..so here, take it, I am giving it to you, it's yours.”

 

Belle looked at the necklace with wide eyes before gently accepting it. Though she failed to see how Stiles eyes glowed with magic, Regina saw and smiled kindly at the child. Though she and Gold had plenty of strife between them, what they would do for those they care for in a way makes them understand the other's madness...if only a bit. And if Belle was going to become the kid's mother...he would be okay. And that's what mattered. She may still be the Evil Queen, but children will always be her soft spot.

 

“Thank you, Regina.” Belle said, a bit breathless as she donned on the necklace.

 

Regina just nodded stiffly, “Don't thank me...I'm just doing the right thing.”

 

With that she left.

* * *

 

 

It had been two weeks since Tinker Bell cast the spell on Stiles and she expected to see him soon, either alone or accompanied by someone close to him. Sure she might have expected someone close to him to search for her by themselves but the animosity she got when she ran into Derek Hale was something she did not expect.

 

“ _You_!” he hissed. “ _Where is he_?”

 

She used her magic to push him away from her personal space. Derek Hale may be hot but a) he was Stiles soul mate and b) rudeness wasn't something she tolerated, especially after all those years of having to avoid a bunch like Pan's Lost Boys.

 

Once she was comfortable with his distance she crossed her arms over her chest, “Where's who?”

 

“Don't play dumb! You were the one who cast that spell on him! Where is he?” Derek demanded, eyes flashing.

 

“I never said I didn't cast that spell on him! But I left him with _you_!” she took a few seconds before her eyes widened and she pointed accusingly at Derek, “YOU LOST HIM!? HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SORT OF TROUBLE HE CAN GET INTO!?”

 

“I didn't lose him! He was kidnapped! So tell me where he is!” Derek roared.

 

“Yeah, because I'm totally freaking out cos I know where he is!” She yelled at him. Taking a deep breath to clear her anger and focus on what was important, she turned a steady and hard gaze towards Derek, “Where was the last place you saw him?”

 

Derek looked at her warily. All her emotions and reactions seem to be genuine and he didn't hear her heartbeat skip so she wasn't lying. Though he was glad Stiles wasn't in the hands of the person who hexed him, he had been missing for about a week now, as a child, and no one could find him. To say there were freaking out was an understatement. The last thing he wanted was to bring a witch into his home, but if it was to find Stiles, he'll allow it.

 

“This way, witch.” Derek said as he began to lead the way, texting everyone as he did.

 

“Okay, first of all...attitude? Check it. You have no right to be angry at me. And second, not a witch, I'm a fairy.” Tinker Bell said.

 

Derek ignored her as best as he could though there was a lot of angry things he wanted to yell at her. She admitted in hexing Stiles, and with him being gone as long as he has, his wolf is about ready to kill her for being the reason that all this started.

* * *

 

“You lost him _while_ he was inside?” Tinker Bell deadpanned after Derek explained what happened. How one moment they were sure Stiles was in one of the guest rooms and then he was gone. But his scent didn't lead anywhere. They hadn't heard anything either.

 

“Did you smell anyone else in the house?” Tink asked as she ignored everyone else's stares, be they the angry eyes of the Sheriff, or the sad puppy eyes of Scott.

 

“No...no one came in, no one but us has come in or out. He just... _vanished_!” Isaac cried. He had been the most unfair to Stiles as a child. Granted Stiles was more hyper active and needed more attention than any of them had been prepared for, and sleep became next to non-existent, irritation grew and none of them were as good as Stiles as getting answers as they would have liked. Emotions ran high and the last week with their vulnerable pack mate missing, guilt has been eating all of them alive, but maybe Isaac worst.

 

He and Scott being together made it battleground between him and Stiles for Scott's time and because of past experience they really weren't being mature and willing to compromise. That and Stiles had somehow become a pseudo parent to the blonde wolf and Isaac felt irrationally angry that in a sense, Stiles had left him.

 

When they realized Stiles was gone, Isaac realized how pathetically selfish he had been.

 

“People do _not_ just vanish,” Tinker Bell stated and though she wanted to appear strong and in control, the truth was she was panicking. And the wolves picked up on it.

 

“ _What_?” Derek demanded.

 

She looked at all of them and then sighed, “The spell I did...it...it...this was NOT how it was supposed to go. I mean, the spell did what it was intended but he was supposed to be _here_ , with you all, _safe_! But he's not...and...”

 

“And?” the Sheriff coaxed, as much as he dreads the answer, he needs to know.

 

“When the spell was first cast, Stiles was just in the body of a toddler, but he was still mentally... _him_. As time passes and the spell affects more than just his body...he..he...”

 

“He's regressing?” the Sheriff asked though it came out more like a statement. To the other three wolves it sounded like the Sheriff just said he was sentence to death.

 

But then it hit them too. Stiles would be in a child's body...with a child's mind. Who has been gone for a week. If he hadn't been kidnapped then the chances of his survival aren't good. If not at the hand of evil, the elements would be his doom. All wolves looked ready to be sick.

 

“Where was he staying?” Tinker Bell asked though she was already heading towards the room Stiles had been, following the trace of magic. Once inside she frowned, “Dark magic has been here...”

 

“Impossible...” Derek shook his head.

 

Tinker Bell held out her hand and let out a bout of green magic. When her light green magic disappeared, there were little star like particles shining gold, “That's Stiles' magic...” Tink said with a small smile. That smile turned into a frown when a smokey aura of black and purple magic bloomed from nothing and ate away at Stiles' magic, “And that, I'm guessing, belongs to whoever took Stiles.”

 

Taking a firm stance, Tinker Bell held out her hands and began to gather energy in her hands.

 

The wolves tensed and the Sheriff asked, “What are you doing?”

 

“I may be a fairy of Light magic, but I've been around Dark magic long enough to pick up a few things. And for Stiles...I'm willing to break a few fairy rules. I'm going to summon whoever is the owner of that Dark magic...but you know, be ready to help me hold him down for interrogation, boys.” Tink said as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

The guys and the Sheriff all nodded, making their way from the doorway into the room and ready to do what Tinker Bell just asked. She unleashed a ball of dark green energy mixed with bits of black. It swirled around the center of the room before black smoke erupted from the ball of energy, taking a blob like shape. When the smoke cleared Tinker Bell gasped in somewhat horror. “You!”

 

“Me.” Rumpelstiltskin stood there in his expensive suit and cane, small smirk on his face as he looked from one face to the next, “Hello deary.”

 


	2. There Was a Boy Named Stiles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and make it so the Titles of each chapter also tell a story. Key word "try".

Once Upon a Time 2X14 Moment: Rumpelstiltskin Talks w/ His Son – Manhattan

 

_With Emma and Henry leaving the room, Neal turns to Rumpelstiltskin and says in a cold voice, “Clock's ticking.”_

 

_Fidgeting with his cane, Rumple beings, “I know I've made mistakes, but you **must** believe me...I want to make up for it.” Neal shuffles and looks at his feet before Rumple continues, “There's no greater pain than regret.”_

 

_Neal scoffs, “Try abandonment.”_

 

“ _ **Please**...” Rumpelstiltskin begged, “Let me make it up to you.” _

 

_Placing his hands on his hips as he stands in front of his father, eyes displaying his real anger while his voice remained cold, “How are you going to do that?...I grew up alone. I grew up without a father. Can you make up for that?”_

 

“ _Yes...yes I can.” Rumple nodded stiffly, wanting to move closer to Baelfire, but keeping still._

 

_Neal looked at the clock and replied with, “Two minutes.”_

 

_Motioning with one hand while the other holds on to his cane, Rumpelstiltskin says, “Come with me to Storybrooke. There's **magic** there!” Neal scoffed again and looked away from his father, “I can turn the clock back! Make you fourteen again...we can start over.” Rumple pleads. _

 

“ _Fourteen! I don't want to be fourteen...again! Are you... are you insane?”_

 

“ _I can't make up for lost time but I can take away the memories... **pain**.”_

 

“ _Take away who I am? No thanks,” Neal replied with a shake of his head. “One minute.”_

 

“ _Bae... **please**...give me a chance. You once loved me...”_

 

“ _You were once a good man...”_

 

“ _I can be that man again! I've changed! Look, I came **here** , to this city **without** magic.”_

 

“ _Yeah, yeah, and you're still trying to use it to make up for your mistakes. Still think it will make it all better. It won't! You can't!” Neal scoffed again, “You have no idea what I've lived with. You're so worried about you, you know what I've dealt with? **Every** night...for more years that you could know...the last thing I see before sleep is the image of you...you and me...in that pit. Your hand...wrapped around mine...and then you opened your grip...and as I fall away all I can see is your face...choosing all...” he made the magical hand gesture Rumple usually does when he's being dramatic in his magical endeavors, “ **this** crap...over me...letting me go.” Neal takes a moment as he searches for the words, nearly saying them but it takes a moment before he says, “Now...now it's my turn. Now I'm letting you go.”_

 

“ _I'm sorry...” Rumpelstiltskin murmured, face etched with pain and sorrow._

 

“ _I don't care,” Neal said steely as he turned away. “I don't get closure, so you don't either...gotta go.”_

 

“ _Oh Bae...”_

 

“ _Times up.”_

 

* * *

 

“I may be a fairy of Light magic, but I've been around Dark magic long enough to pick up a few things. And for Stiles...I'm willing to break a few fairy rules. I'm going to summon whoever is the owner of that Dark magic...but you know, be ready to help me hold him down for interrogation, boys.” Tink said as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

The guys and the Sheriff all nodded, making their way from the doorway into the room and ready to do what Tinker Bell just asked. She unleashed a ball of dark green energy mixed with bits of black. It swirled around the center of the room before black smoke erupted from the ball of energy, taking a blob like shape. When the smoke cleared Tinker Bell gasped in somewhat horror. “You!”

 

“Me.” Rumpelstiltskin stood there in his expensive suit and cane, small smirk on his face as he looked from one face to the next, “Hello deary.”

 

“Where is he?” Tinker Bell demanded.

 

“All those years on Pan's Island and you'd think you'd tire of the company of boys,” Rumpelstiltskin casually stated, ignoring the glares set on him by everyone.

 

Tinker Bell took a deep breath and calmed herself before placing her hands on her hips and beginning her case, “Listen here, Dark One, as foul and rotten as you've become your business is deals. Magical Law that you abide to. As morbid and twisted as your morals may be you are not one to break a contract.”

 

The grip on his cane tightened at the mention of breaking deals and the smirk fell of his face. Rumple nodded stiffly, “That would be correct, deary.”

 

“The spell I did on Stiles magically tied him to these people. It gave them reign over Stiles and you are breaking this magical contract. Look! It's simple. Just give Stiles back to us. No muss, no fuss.”

 

“That may have been true, and you are also right when you say I play by magical rules and I can assure you, deary, I haven't broken any. My taking Stiles was well within my right.” Rumple said, easy grin gracing his face as he regained his composure, letting the others know the ball was in his court.

 

“The hell it is! That's my _son_ you're talking about!” the Sheriff hissed, taking a step forward. Tinker Bell matched and placed her arm out, stopping him from going further.

 

“Explain!” she demanded.

 

Rumpelstiltskin lifted a finger and proceeded to do so, “Your spell de-aged a person from their age of eighteen, a legal adult in the eyes of his home land. Reverting him back, it was blood magic that linked him to these people here. His family...his pack...initially, yes, I would be breaking a magical deal of sorts if I had simply taken him at that moment. But magic, as powerful as it is, can also be so fickle.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin's even stare hardened as he glared accusingly at every one in the room before his eyes landed back on Tinker Bell, who had followed his gaze and was confused by the looks of guilt that she saw.

 

“Magical _items_ , magical _power_ , can gain _and_ lose their abilities with a simple notion as stating a claim.” he pointed at each and everyone in turn, “From a father...far too human and maybe a bit old to keep up with all this magical business, to have his child revert back to a time when he needed more than just moral support. The reset of the clock of a second chance to step up but fear stepped in instead and gave your son to someone else. In your mind you probably told yourself they would handle the situation better. Well, Sheriff...looks like you were wrong. His best friend, Stiles may have been the one to act more like a goofball but that was always partly due to his medical condition, wasn't it? The hyperness. What was your excuse, Scotty? For relying so much on Stiles that you didn't even notice you failed to add in the same amount of duty and loyalty as he has always done...that when he needed you, you weren't there. And this? This is not the first time. Alpha Hale! So thirsty for power, so ready to show your worth but when the opportunity presents itself to step up and be a man, to be an Alpha!...you run and hide like a scared little pup with his tail between his legs. You need a pack to make you strong, but when your pack needed you...any of the times, where were you? And Isaac...you just want someone to take care of you. Carry all those emotional bags you lug around and no one but Stiles ever bothered to try...so when the tables turned, it became too much....”

 

Gripping his cane again with both hands he was giving off waves of anger that turned to cold indifference, “Each and everyone gave up their right to Stiles and he sent out a distress call. The message was oh so clear. 'I'm scared.' So I answered the call and took him away.”

 

Tinker Bell's eyes were wide and were glistening with the want to cry, but she held herself together. “They made a mistake...” her voice was rough and she cleared her throat, “Just gives us Stiles back and we can work out a deal.”

 

“You're wrong deary...they didn't make a mistake. _You_ did. Your intentions were all well and good, but you made the grave mistake in placing _your_ faith in _them_.” Rumple said with fake empathy as he gestured to the wolves and the human with his cane, “You actually believed they would care and love Stiles, but how could they? Always seen as the weakest link...the burden...refusing to accept he was part of it all and in doing so refusing to help him grow and learn. Looks like all that time away in Neverland made your judgment askew.”

 

“You're wrong!” Tinker Bell cried.

 

“Enough of this!” Derek hissed as he stepped forward, eyes bleeding red, fangs protruding, other wolf features becoming prominent.

 

Rumple only rolled his eyes and waved his hand, Derek stumbled back, his wolf features retreading. All the wolves looked shocked from Derek, back to Rumple.

 

“I am one of the most powerful wizards ever known. With magic so dark, even the devil takes notes. Do not think that just because there are three of you mutts, that you pose a threat to me.” Rumple said in his casual, nearly bored tone. He raised one of his hands to inspect his fingernails as he offhandedly said, “Besides, the child isn't even in my possession anymore.”

 

“What?” just about everyone cried out at once.

 

“As our fairy friend here mentioned before, I manage in deal making. Trades. I was in need of a particular magical item and it just so happen the witch who owned it was very interested in accepting Stiles as more than fair trade.” Rumple replied with a shrug.

 

“What! You traded Stiles!?” Derek demanded.

 

“How could you!?” the Sheriff demanded.

 

“No!” Scott cried.

 

“Bastard!” Isaac exclaimed.

 

All three wolves wanted to shift and lunge at the man who had taken Stiles but something was wrong. Their wolf's were silent and they could just stand there and feel helpless.

 

Rumple focused on the Sheriff's question, the man being Stiles' biological father, moving to stand in front of him. “How could I? Very easily, actually. See, I'm a villain. This?” he does a hand motion to signify the whole room and the situation itself, “is what I do. I make people miserable and hurt them the way I know will hurt. Because that is my part to play. The wicked Dark One who cares for no one but himself, willing to trade a little, defenseless boy without caring what use they'll make of him. Perhaps a slave? Maybe they'll have him in rags sweeping away and fetching their new master's slippers. Or maybe he'll wear nothing. Maybe I gave him to a man who will takes far too personal interest in little boys and will hurt little Stiles in ways he will never recover from. All the while you all, the father, the friend, the mate, the brother...all failed in the most basic protective intuition at all.”

 

The Sheriff had angry tears running down his face as he did lunge to punch the wizard in the face, only to punch air. Rumple had teleported from the spot he was at to the other side of the room, away from the door and the others.

 

“Dark One... _please_...you are a father. What about Neal? He wouldn't want this. We're begging you...please.” Tinker Bell pleased softly.

 

Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders stiffened at the mentioned of his son's name. He looked at everyone and said, “I didn't get closure after losing my son. And neither will you.”

 

With that, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don't want any help, sweetie?” Belle asked as she and Stiles walked to Granny's for lunch. Stiles was carrying a few books he wanted to read at home and insisted in carrying them himself. They weren't overly heavily, mostly Dr. Seuss books and other children's classics.

 

“I got it!” Stiles said happily as he stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on each step ahead of him.

 

Belle made sure nothing was in his way, having learned easily that Stiles was on the rather clumsy side. She kicked aside from rocks and picked up some liter that was in his way before she opened the door to the diner and let him inside. They were instantly greeted by Ruby.

 

“Hey Belle. And who is this little cutey?”

 

Stiles looked up at her and blushed. He was so flustered, but noticed the wolf necklace she had on, he blurted out, “Did you know that wolves had 42 teeth!?”

 

Belle and Ruby cooed as Ruby shook her head, “I did not know that. But I'm glad I do now. Wolves are my favorite animal.”

 

“Really?” Stiles asked, still blushing, but smiling.

 

“Oh totally. You can ask Belle. See that little wolf over there?” she motioned with her head to the window leading into the kitchen where a red glass wolf rested. “It's my lucky charm. Never go anywhere without it.”

 

“I like wolves too! They're so cool! Belle even let me check out a book on them. It's where I readed the fact about the teeth. Fore I came here, I always use'ta have a red hoody and I's called Little Red.” Stiles said happily.

 

Ruby practically melted as his cuteness, “No way! I'll have you know, that that's what I'm called too.”

 

“Really!?” Stiles asked, excitedly.

 

“Yup! Looks like we've got lots in common. So much so that I think we should be friends. Want to be friends?” Ruby asked.

 

“Yes! I'm Stiles, by da way.” Stiles placed the books he was carrying down on the ground for a moment so he could shake Ruby's hand.

 

Ruby smiled as she shook it and said, “My name is Ruby, but you can call me Red.”

 

“Only if you calls me Little Red.”

 

“Done deal, Little Red. So, would you like some hot chocolate?” Ruby asked.

 

Stiles picked the books back up and looked over at Belle, “Can I?”

 

“I believe you mean, may I. And how about after we eat something first?” Belle asked.

 

Stiles nodded, “Right! May I. And yes, I want a burger with fries, please.”

 

“I'll have a burger as well, please.” Belle ordered as Ruby wrote it down on her note pad. Belle and Ruby shared a glance and silently promised that they'd talk about it later.

 

* * *

 

Rumpelstiltskin was dusting off some of the items in his shop when the bell rang. Looking up, he's never surprised to see it's Regina.

 

“So you're back. I assume everything went your way?” she asked as coldly as she could but Rumple heard the curiosity in her tone.

 

“Thus far,” Rumple nodded as he set down the duster, “Though I am not naïve to believe this is the last of the matter.”

 

“What? Your silver tongue finally turn to led?” Regina asked sarcastically.

 

Rumple ignored her snark and in turn asked, “With all the attempts Henry and Ms. Swan made to be together and remove you from the picture, you fought tooth and nail. Why?”

 

“Because Henry _is my son_!” She's felt that that's sort of become her catch phrase over the last few years.

 

“And much like you never gave up on Henry, I can assure you, no one will be giving up on Stiles.”

 

“Neither his original family, nor you.” Regina claimed.

 

“Exactly.”  
  


“They're coming for him, aren't they?” Regina asked, there was a smugness to her voice. Though it was horrible when it was happening to her, she could never feel bad for Rumpelstiltskin.

 

“Without a doubt. But it will be some time before they even find a lead. And even when they get one, I will make it undeniably clear. I am not giving Stiles up without a fight.” though he was speaking in a whisper, his words were heavy with a dangerous, dark threat.

 

“And there he is...there may be a caring father somewhere in that core, but it is locked up tight inside that hideous, tormented, insane armor that comes with the darkest of dark magic. Fair warning, Imp. Henry sought out Emma because he believes in good. I've seen Stiles...and I'm sure you don't need me to remind you that your dark ways didn't really sway your darling Baelfire.”

 

When Rumpelstiltskin did nothing more than close his mouth tightly into a fine line, Regina smirked and strutted out of the shop.

 

* * *

 

“And when the pups are born they way like one pound! Belle told me that was like a stick of butter and that is _really_ small! And they grow so big! And and and there are like four to six pups in each litter. And and and pack sizes start off with two but can grow to _thirty_ and _more_!” Stiles exclaimed excitedly as he nursed his cup of hot chocolate.

 

Ruby and Belle smiled and cooed. Ruby was about to ask something when the bell chimed and Mary Margaret, David, little Neal in Mary Margaret's arms, Emma, and Henry walked in.

 

They all smiled at Ruby and Belle as they walked over.

 

“Hey guys,” Belle smiled in greeting.

 

Everyone smiled and said hello back and then Mary Margaret smiled at Stiles with that Snow White smile of her, “Hello there. You're new.”

 

“I'm Stiles.”

 

“Hello Stiles. I'm Mary Margaret, this is my husband David, my daughter Emma, her little brother here, Neal, and our grandson, Henry,” Mary Margaret said, nodding to each person in turn.

 

Stiles scrunched up his little face, “But aren't grandma's supposed to be old?”

 

The adults chuckled and David said, “It's...it's a long story. What about you? How old are you kiddo?”

 

While they talked Emma and Ruby pulled in some chairs for those who couldn't fit into the booth.

 

“I'm three!” Stiles replied happily, holding up three of his little fingers.

 

“I've never seen you before, Stiles. Who are you parents?” Henry asked.

 

“Dunno...can't member them. Member people but not well. Now I live with Belle and Mr. Gold!” Stiles said happily.

 

Mary Margaret, David, and Emma all share a look before Emma says, “You...you guys adopted?”

 

Belle smiled and hugged Stiles to her, kissed the top of his head, “Stiles needed a home and we need him. It's a perfect match.”

 

Stiles looked up at her with the biggest, happiest eyes and hugs her tightly.

 

They chat as they talk about baby Neal and plans for helping Stiles adjust, and Henry and Stiles even talk about books, Henry offering to read him his story book. Soon after Emma and David excuse themselves, saying they have to head down to the station.

 

On the way over, half of the way there riding in silence, David asks, “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing...” Emma muttered as she looked out the window.

 

“I know that look by now Emma...it's not nothing. So spill.” David coaxed.

 

Emma sighed, “It's just...I dunno...when something new happens to our inner circle of known fairy tale characters...it's usually a sign that something is going to happen. And that something is usually bad.”

 

David nodded, not denying that so far that was more of a fact and not just speculation. Looking over at Emma while still keeping an eye out on the road, “Not what's really bothering you though.”

 

“It's just...We're in a good place. And I'm happy for Belle, she seemed really happy. And Stiles looked happy too and if he was in the system I'm very happy he found a home but....”

 

“Gold isn't the first person that comes to mind when you think of a good place for a kid, right?” David offered.

 

“Right... _but_...I traveled with him in his attempts to find Neal. He may be one hell of a bastard but he does actually have fatherly instincts. Like I said, I dunno, something just...doesn't seem right.” Emma said.

 

“I know.” when Emma shrugged, David gave her a look and said, “Before we came here and got our memories back, Regina was the biggest pain in our lives. Constantly keeping us from being happy and ruining anything and everything she could. I never thought I'd stop hating her. I can't say I technically like her, but the hate I held for her in the Enchanted Forest isn't the same that it is here. And it's the same with Gold...hell, it's the same for everyone. Everything that ever was about it, there was something else happening that's made us who we are, Emma.”

 

Emma sighed again as they reached the station, “I guess...I just...I dunno, maybe we can do a little digging. Try to find out who Stiles really is? Who his parents were? Something is just really bugging me.”

 

Parking in front of the station, David nodded, “Alright. If it'll make you feel better. Besides, how hard can be it finding out about a kid named Stiles?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnBeta'd so excuse the errors. Some of you have asked about the Sheriff, here I touched a bit on what I see his mental state was like, but it will be more explained later on. I don't want him to be made a bad guy per say. Plenty of us who watch things like TW or OUaT and have a mindset of accepting these things sure. But someone like the Sheriff, he's only human and I want you to really try to understand what that means...if not I hope I can help you see him through my eyes later in the story, but I do not want him to be the bad guy for not being there from the start to care for Stiles.
> 
> I really just wanted to update something because with today being Election Day in the USA, I won't be able to be on my computer all day since I am an election judge. I'll be at the polls all day and with my schedule, won't be able to write until the weekend. 
> 
> P.S. Anyone know anyone either on here or on Tumblr who is taking request. I've got LOADS of ideas but I cannot keep creating new works. Otherwise nothing will ever get done. Please let me know. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @_The_Young_Wolf


	3. And A New Family Who Claimed Him...

"So how's it going?" David asked as he entered the Sheriff's station with two cups of coffee and breakfast from Granny's.

Emma looked up from her computer screen with a slight frown. She accepted the coffee and took a sip of it before letting out a sigh. 

David chuckled, "That bad?"

"That... _complicated_." Emma settled with. 

Sitting behind his own desk, David scoffed, "When isn't it in our lives? What about this is particularly complicated?...other than you know, accepting that Gold is actually a pretty good dad."

A whole week has passed since the Charmings met Stiles and as weird as it was to know Gold was the father figure in that family unit, it was heart warming seeing the family out and about. Everyone who came across Stiles loved him immediately. He was an energetic ball of love and curiosity. In the morning they stopped by Granny's for breakfast where Stiles and Red have discussions about wolves. Granny even went through Ruby's old things and fished out her old hoody that they gifted to Stiles. It was a bit big for him, but Rumpelstiltskin used his magic to make it fit just right. He wore it every day after.

After breakfast while Gold tended to his shop, Stiles will help Belle out in the library. Every day picking out new books he wanted to read. Each day picking up one with more pages. Stiles seemed interested in everyone's story, so him and Henry hit it off wonderfully. Henry loved retelling the stories about heroes and Stiles loved hearing them.

Before anyone knew it, it seemed like Stiles has always been part of Storybrooke.

That fact alone kept bugging Emma. She wasn't a stranger to leaving well enough alone, but there was always something that pushed her towards the truth...no matter how unpleasant it may be.

"I couldn't find any records of a Stiles relevant in any of our data bases. Extending it nation wide will take some time and even then...if for whatever reason his file is closed...I don't know how much I can do there." Emma paused to take a sip of coffee before continuing, "Then I got bored and spent about a full dedicated hour on Google. I did find _some_ Stiles's on Facebook but...he's too old." she shared a look with her father and he nodded at her to continue, she nodded once and said what they were both thinking, "Age is a funny and manipulable thing here so...I don't know what to think."  

"You think it's possible Gold deaged someone and adopted them?" David asked, skepticism clear on his voice. 

Emma slouched into her chair and gave out another sigh, "I don't know...but when your parents aren't that much older than you, every fairy tale character you thought weren't real turn out to be very real, and you fight a legit dragon...lines you thought couldn't be crossed before have been tic-tac-toed and tallied over a hundred times."

"So...how do you want to proceed?"

"Let's assume that we can prove that Stiles was wrongly taken...or that Gold has some scheme in the works..." she scrunched up her face. "Stiles has found a home here and is loved and happy."

"What are you saying?"

"Should we...stay out of it?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice.

David was silent for a long time, "We're heroes Emma. We have to do what is right. You're right, Stiles is happy here. From what Gold told us he was in the system and you've been there and know how unpleasant it can be. But Gold is also a liar, as past experience has showed."

Emma sighed, "I know-"

David raised his hand, "I wasn't finished. Sometimes doing the right thing hurts, but it must be done."

"So what's the right thing here?"

"We send a picture of Stiles as a missing child. If there is no answer then we leave things as they are. If we get a hit though...we deal with it properly."

* * *

 

"Hey Belle." Henry greeted with a smile as he entered the library. 

Belle was stacking some returned books into piles when he came in. Turning towards him she smiled and waved, "Hello Henry. How was school?"

"Pretty good. Science fair ideas begin today." he commented. 

"Oh? That's exciting. Any ideas what you'll be doing this year?" 

"Not yet. I was thinking that a baking soda volcano would be a classic buuuuuuuut...I'm going to do a bit of research to see if anything else pops out at me." 

"Sounds good. Need any help finding any book in particular?" she asked. 

"I think I'll just look around and see what catches my eye, but that's for later. I'm actually here to hang out with Stiles if that's okay."

"Sure." Belle smiled brightly as she always does when thinking of Stiles. "He'll be back soon. Ruby took him to get ice cream."

"Wolves _are_ one of his favorite subjects." Henry stated as he placed his backpack on one of the tables. 

"Yes, they really are." she left a pause there and Henry saw her mentally contemplate.

"Belle?" Henry coaxed.

"You know all of the characters in the book, right?" 

"Yeah..." Henry answered carefully, although he already guessed where this was going. 

"I don't suppose Stiles might have been in a passage or two?"

Henry shook his head apologetically, "I've read the book over a hundred times and I haven't seen or read of him. But it's not uncommon. There are a lot of characters that made up the Enchanted Forest and other realms...not all of them were named in the book though."

"Right..." she quickly turned away in an attempt to compose herself, but Henry caught on anyway.

"Is...is everything alright?"

She turned and looked torn between confessing what's been bugging her and not burdening a child. But it was all too much to not say anything, "I love Rumple. And I've come to fully love Stiles. As much as I want to believe that there aren't any strings attached or some sort of price that needs to be met..."

"Before getting their happy ending the hero must first overcome their obstacle." Henry provided. 

Belle nodded.

But before they could continue, the bell chimed at the door and Stiles's voice broke through, "HENRY!" 

Stiles rushed to Henry and hugged his leg before running over to Belle who picked him up. He kissed her cheek and greeted her with, "Hiya momma!" any trouble that may have been bugging her left. With Stiles in her arms, all was right in the world. 

* * *

 

"Sheriff."

The Sheriff broke out of his thoughts when he heard the voice. He turned his head slightly in acknowledgement before turning back to the poster. 

Stiles's missing person's poster. 

"They're looking for an eighteen year old version of my son. I have Melissa on the look out for children bodies being brought in because...because if they find a body of a child no one will know it's Stiles...how could they?"

Derek stood there next to the man, staring at the picture on the poster. It was cropped from a group picture and Derek actually remembered that day. They were celebrating a victory. It'd been simple enough, everyone came out alive, and school had even been canceled the next day so the younger pack members got to sleep in. They'd had a BBQ that next afternoon and Lydia had taken a group photo of the guys. It was a happy memory. Stiles was smiling in that picture. It made Derek's chest ache painfully in longing, fear, guilt, and nostalgia. 

How he'd long to see Stiles smile like that in person. It didn't even have to be towards him, but all Derek wanted to do was be around to see him smile, knowing he was safe and where he belonged. 

Instead all he had was uncertainty and despair. 

The Sheriff was right. Because of the magic that was supposed to bring them closer, if something happened to Stiles while in his child state and state of mind, the authorities wouldn't know he was the Sheriff's son. If there one day is a body to take, they would have to steal it. Derek's head hurt from thinking that there would be some complications burying Stiles next to his mother...or anywhere, and that gave him another new pang in his chest. He wanted to provide some hope to the Sheriff that Stiles was still out there and would be alright. But from what they knew and their lack of clues turning up, and they would soon be entering their third week...he didn't have anything to say that was comforting. 

* * *

 

"Ms. Mills, what can I do for you today?" Belle asked as Regina entered the library. 

Regina walked up to the counter and placed a book on it. Looking at the cover Belle saw it was _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._  

"Henry began reading it to Stiles during breakfast before school. But because of his schedule, he thought it would just be easier to let him borrow it. Henry may be the savior's son and his expertise is needed more than I'd like, but that doesn't mean I'll allow his grades to continue slipping." Regina said with her usual sense of teasing snark. 

Belle giggled a bit in understanding. Henry was a clever boy and he was more often than naught one of the people with a clue or idea of how to save the day. But he was still just a boy and school was important. She looked to the book and smiled, very happy that Stiles was opening up and gaining friends. 

As if reading her mind, Regina made a comment on it, "Henry is different." she paused as if to let that sink in, but also to look for the next words she planned to say. "He has a special role to play...and that makes him an outcast. His friends are all adults and as much as I'd like to brag about how mature my kid is, I can't help but think it can get lonely...I guess I'm still an evil witch bitch for hoping Swan doesn't find Stiles's family."

Belle frowned at that, "What?"

Regina made a surprised expression, "You don't know? Well, I can guess why she may keep it secret, but I am mayor...keeping things from me isn't easy." Regina pulled a piece of paper from her coat and handed it to Belle. "It's a report of a found child. I don't know if anyone will respond to it, but it's out there now. If Stiles has a family out there, they may come back...but the way I know this world works it could be never. It could be as early as tomorrow...or as later as years from now, but the chance of Stiles being taken... _exist_."

"I..."

"It's hard to believe Gold to be a good parent, but maybe it's just Stiles. He really is an amazing gift. One that I'm happy is friends with Henry. And I see the way you look at him. You really do make an amazing mother. So as evil as it may be, for all our sake, I hope no one comes looking for him." and with a push of the book closer to Belle, Regina turned and left. 

* * *

 

"How did it go?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he heard the bell chime in his shop. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"The seed has been planted. Belle will now do the dirty work for you." Regina stated as she strutted in.

Rumpelstiltskin turned at that and smiled sarcastically. "Thank you your Majesty, you've been such a pleasure to work with, as always."

Regina rolled her eyes, "You could be a little less sarcastic and a bit more grateful that I'm helping you, Imp."

"I really couldn't." Rumple deadpanned. 

"Whatever. I just hope you have some sort of insurance. It's only a matter of time before Stiles's family finds a lead...or that Green Fairy comes running towards Swan and the Charmings put two and two together."

Rumple frowned deeply, "I'm working on it, don't you fret that pretty little head."

* * *

 

 _"A long time ago, in the underground realm, where there are no lies or pain, there lived a Prince who dreamt of the human world._ " Belle was reading Stiles a bed time story from one of those old fable books. It was a book that Stiles picked out. She was in Stiles's bedroom, the one cleared out for him and decorated to his likes. The ceiling was a royal blue with those glow in the dark stars that Rumple set up as actual constellations. The walls were emerald green with flowers and vines every so often to resemble nature. Though they might scare some children, they made Stiles feel cozy. They were sitting in a rocking chair next to the window, Stiles in Belle's lap with the book in front of them.

 _"He dreamt of Earth, of blue skies, soft breeze, and sunshine. He was so curious and intelligent...he wanted to understand it all. One day, eluding his keepers, the Prince escaped.  Sadly, once outside, the brightness blinded him and erased every trace of the past from his memory. He forgot who he_   _was_ _and where he came from."_

Stiles let out a gasp and clutch his little stuff bunny tightly. Belle smiled sympathetically and kissed the top of his head.  
  
_"His body suffered cold, sickness and pain. Eventually he died. However the King always knew that the Prince's soul would return, perhaps in another body, in another place, at another time. And he would wait for him, until he drew his last breath, until the world stopped turning..."_

"That's a nice daddy. Daddy Rumple would wait for me too, right momma?" Stiles asked as he looked up at her with his big amber eyes.

She smiled down at him as she weaved her fingers through his hair, "Of course baby. We both would. You're our baby boy...and we will do everything to make sure you're safe and happy."

"I know. I love you guys so much! Now finish the story!" Stiles cried as he turned back to the book. 

Belle nodded and cleared her throat some,  _"And it is said that the Prince returned to his father's side, in a different, newly acclaimed kingdom. That he reigned there along side him with justice and a kind heart for many centuries. That he was loved by his people. And that he left behind small traces of his time on Earth, visible only to those who know where to look."_

"Now, it's time for bed." Belle said happily as she stood up.

"Awe..." Stiles whined even though his eyes were drooping and he was stifling a yawn a moment later. 

"Now, now. You've got an early day tomorrow, remember?" Belle asked as she pulled back the covers.

"Mr. Hopper's gonna come with Pongo to the park with us! Henry said he knows how to fetch and do other tricks!" Stiles said excitedly. 

"Yes, Pongo is a very bright dog. And you'll get to play with him all morning, so rest up." she said as she tucked him in. Once he was all snuggled in she turned on his night light then learned in to kiss his forehead before kissing Mr. Bunny's. 

"Goodnight momma." Stiles said with another yawn. 

Belle smiled, "Goodnight sweetheart...sweet dreams."

She stood and headed for the door. Though she turned off the lights, she remained against the door frame and watched him as he slept. 

"Belle?"

She turned around to see Rumple's silhouette before he became clearer and joined her in watching Stiles sleep. Belle leaned into him before whispering, "He's _our_ boy..." 

"Yes. Our perfect little boy." Rumple agreed, feigning not knowing what other meaning she could mean. 

Belle turned and looked at him dead in the eye, and even in the dim lighting Rumple saw the complete maternal fierceness in them. "He's _ours_." she stated and the way she did made it sound impossible for anyone to challenge that. Rumple only pulled her close, because even though he'll do his best to keep things as they are, he knew that sooner or later, something will happen that'll disrupt his happiness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story in the end is from one of my favorite movies, "Pan's Labyrinth", except I modified it a bit so it would have male pronouns and fit Stiles's situation a bit better.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Belle asked, unsure as she peeped into the cardboard box Rumple brought in and place on the counter.

"I don't see why not." Rumple replied with a smile as he rummaged through the stuff in his shop. "You saw how happy he was yesterday. And though Henry is younger than either of us, there is an age difference there. Having a small friend is..." Rumple searched for the right word. 

"A promise. And faithful companion that'll follow and protect him, wherever he goes." Belle finished for him.

Rumple smiled at his beloved. "Better said than anything I could come up with."

"I'm sure Stiles will love him. How did you get him?" Belle asked.

"A bit of magic, but...I think you called it best. I thought about getting him a Husky, but I know how much he loves wolves. So why not a Direwolf? One of the only happy things, and I use that term lightly, to come from Game of Thrones is the deep connection each of the Stark children made with their wolves...even if they didn't all get a happy end. That sort of loyalty and strength is something I'd like Stiles to have." Rumple explain. 

"And from an young age like this, it'll see Stiles as his in turn, right?" Belle asked, concern in her voice. 

"Of course. Plus I've enchanted him. Other than making sure he's durable and survives to make it out of puppy-hood, once Stiles names him...he'll be Stiles's familiar."

"The power of a name." Belle stated, knowing very well just how much power that can be. A familiar though, she's read on them, but didn't before have a reason to dig too deep. "Will he help with Stiles's magical growth?"

"I cannot tell yet if Stiles's magic will continue to grow as he does. But chances are high. A familiar will be good for him. To be there to guide him, protect him, and sense things Stiles may not be able to." Rumple replied. "When does he come back from his play date with Henry?"

Belle looked at the clock, "Um...soon. In fifteen to twenty minutes. What are you looking for exactly?"

"There was something I wanted to give to Stiles...but I can't seem to find it." Rumple mumbled before sighing and standing his full height. 

"What was it?" Belle inquired.

Rumple shook his head, "Nothing important now."

"I'm sure it'll turn up, whatever it is." She smiled reassuringly. 

He returned the smile before holding out his arm to her. "How about we go and fetch our son together? I'm sure this little guy is getting rather lonely."

Belle smiled widely and nodded. "Will we bring him with us or let him stay here? Will he be okay if we do?"

"Nothing a bit of magic can't secure. Come now, our child awaits." 

* * *

 

"Are you alright there, Lil Red?" Ruby asked as she passed his table at the diner. 

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm okay..." Stiles mumbled. 

Ruby delivered the order she had before sitting across from Stiles. Henry was running late to meet up with Regina and Ruby promised to call Belle and tell her she'd be watching Stiles. The last couple of hours Henry and Stiles took up a table designing some sort of machine for Henry's science fair project. Stiles was young but he was very clever, and understood all that Henry explained to him about his project. 

Nearing the last half hour, Ruby brought them over a sundae each, and though it was melting, there was still a lot there. And from previous visits, that was weird. Stiles _loved_ ice cream! 

"Hey now...we're buds. You know you can tell me anything right?"

Stiles looked up, a bit timidly, to meet her gaze for a moment, then quickly looked down at his lap. He mumbled something and because Ruby's wolf abilities were getting stronger with each full moon, she managed to actually hear him. "Been havin' bad dreams..."

"Do you want to talk about them?" Ruby prompted.

"That's just it..." he said helplessly. "It's _weird_...It's like...I _know_ the stuff in my dream. The places and people an' stuff...but I can'ts _name_ them! It makes my head hurt..." he rubbed his temple in emphasis. 

Ruby smiled sadly at him as she reached over and grabbed his hand to give it an encouraging squeeze. 

"Everyone has bad dreams, sweetie. They help us better understand the confusing parts of the wake up world. You're in a new place, with a new home, new parents, and new friends. As good as it all is, it's different. Some things can still be scary in some ways...I'm sure it'll get better." Ruby promised. 

Stiles looked up a bit more, and asked timidly, "You sure?"

"Yes. But if you need to talk to someone...remember that Mr. Hopper is a mind doctor who helps people with this kind of stuff. If the dreams don't stop you can always ask your mommy to make an appointment with him."

Stiles smiled gratefully at Ruby. "Thanks Red! You're a great friend!" 

Ruby smiled at him. She was about to say something more when her ears caught something outside. When she looked towards the window, she smiled. "I think your parents have something that'll turn that frown upside down."

"Huh?" Stiles asked before craning to look outside too. When he saw what was outside, he squealed in delight before rushing over, nearly falling over himself in the process. 

* * *

 

"Blue! Don't go too far!" Stiles called after his pup. Blue was happy to have free space to run around in but when he heard his masters orders, he stopped and looked back.

 

Stiles grinned happily as he turned back to Rumple. "Did you see that daddy? He listened!"

Rumple limped as fast as he could to catch up with Stiles, chuckling when he reached his son's side. He ruffled the boy's hair with affection as he replied, "Well, he's a clever pup. And he knows who his Alpha is."

Stiles perked up at the term before donning on a 'serious' face. "That's right! I'm the Alpha! Blue is my Beta! We're going to run drills and scent mark trees!"

"Stay where I can see you!" Rumple called after him. Even though he had a magical trace locked on to Stiles's magical aura, he still worried when his son wasn't in his sight. With each day that passed he knew it would only be a matter of time before someone showed up to challenge him and Belle for parental custody. 

Never did he think he'd feel relief in knowing Regina would be his ally in something. But she was. 

Rumple watched as his son played with his familiar, strengthening their bond and Stiles's magic. 

* * *

"Belle, what are you doing here?" David asked as she came in.

Belle stopped in front of Emma's desk as the blonde stopped whatever she was doing on her computer to look at the librarian, while David leaned on said desk.

"Is it true you've sent out a missing child's report in regards to Stiles?"

David and Emma shared a quick look, guilt building up in their stomachs. They had to look away for a moment, but it was all Belle needed.

She felt angry and betrayed. As her eyes weld up with tears she demanded, " _Why_?"

 "Belle...Look, I know you're a good person. A _really_ good person who deserves the best. But Gold...he's a _villain_." David pressed. 

"I know none of you believe in him like I do, but this isn't even against him! You're risking that our child be taken away!" Belle cried.

"What if he already was taken!?" Emma stood up and demanded. "I know it's not easy to hear. I know you love Stiles. But you can't ignore Gold's past. He's a villain...he may have tried to redeem himself a few times but in the end he will always be selfish. Taking a child from a family isn't something I don't believe he wouldn't do." Emma eased her stance and looked apologetically to Belle. "I'm sorry...I really am. But I'm the sheriff and I have to do what I have to do. And it's in Stiles's best interest that we know the truth of his origins."

Belle was doing her best to remain strong and not cry in front of the people she considered her friends, but it was hard. She was prepared to storm off but she had one last thing to say. "Stiles is _ours_. And no one is taking him from us. _No one_!" 

With that fierce promised, she turned and stormed off. Leaving behind two conflicted officers of the law. 

* * *

 

Tink knew she wasn't really welcomed among the Beacon Hills pack, and after all the grief and pain she's caused them, she didn't want to go back before she had anything. She didn't know why she didn't think about this before, but she'd blame it on the guilt. 

She arrived back in Storybrooke and went in search of Emma. It took longer to find her than she expected but finally found her on the docks over looking the ocean. 

"EMMA!"

Emma was startled, reached for her gun, but then relaxed when she realized who it was. "Tinkerbell?"

"Emma, I'm so glad I found you!" 

"Whoa there, you're all out of breath. Take a moment before you go from being the Green Fairy to the Blue one."

Tinkerbell glared at her, "Even if the original intent of that joke was funny, _that_ wasn't." 

"Sorry..." Emma muttered with an awkward shrug.

"Doesn't matter. I need your help." Tinkerbell said _very_ seriously. 

Putting on her game face, finally feeling like she could do _something_ after weeks of sitting around trying to find out where Stiles came from. "What's going on?"

"Okay, so...my nature as a fairy is to help people realize their dreams and destinies, like other fairies. Obviously I didn't do that good of a job before but I wanted to try again. All seemed promising but...it backfired. It backfired horribly. The Dark One was involved and well...I need your help." Tinkerbell explained. 

Emma's eyes narrowed slightly as she began to already come up with theories. "What can I help with exactly?"

"The spell I did was supposed to bring a family together. There was a person I de-aged. He was supposed to be looked after by his father, his best friend who is like a brother, his mate, and his friend. But the timing was horrible and he felt neglected and apparently the Dark One took him and said he sold him and I know the Dark One enough to know he wouldn't sell the child to the horrible monster he said he did...Children have always been the Dark One's and the Evil Queen's Achilles' heel...I just...this family is falling apart at the seems, Emma! I need your help!"

"This...de-aged person. What's their name?" Emma asked with growing suspicion. She always knew it deep in her heart, but she needed confirmation. 

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating the name of the pup. I was going to call him Dipper(from my name you may tell that I have a thing for constellations). 
> 
> But I think blue is a favorite color of Stiles and it would be a good contrast. As his familiar, Blue fills in whatever Stiles lacks. 
> 
> Young Stiles here is being portrayed by young Freddie Highmore.


	5. Chapter 5

They rushed back to the sheriff's office as Tink explained in more detail about what had happened.  She told Emma everything and though she didn't cry, the emotions she expressed were very noticeable. 

Emma placed a hand on Tinkerbell's shoulder, "Hey. It's okay now. I know where Stiles is and he's more than alright. He's...actually kinda happy." 

And this was the complicated scenario that Emma didn't want to happen. In terms of concept it wasn't anything they haven't seen before. Magically speaking. Nor were the familial disputes that were bound to give her a headache. 

"What has been going on here?" Tink asked as she took a seat opposite Emma's. 

"Well..." She took a deep breath before letting it out as she thought of how to respond. "Belle one day had a son. Apparently she and Gold adopted."

Tink sat up straighter in her chair and looked at Emma incredulously. "The Dark One... _adopted_ Stiles?"

"Yeah. And if it were him alone it would be much more concerning but you see him with Belle and Stiles together and it's..." She made a conflicted, confused face. "It's kind of sweet."

"But Stiles has family! They're being torn apart by his disappearance!" 

"I know!" Emma was quick to say. She reached into her left hand drawer and took out the notice she sent out into the database. "It didn't sit right with me. It was conflicting, I didn't want Belle to be unhappy seeing as how happy Stiles makes her but...I got the feeling Stiles might already belong to someone. I didn't though think he'd been de-aged."

"So you're willing to inform Stiles's family about his whereabouts?"

"Of course. But we have to be careful. This _is_ Gold we're talking about. And Stiles's family is human-"

"His father is. The other three involved are werewolves." Tink supplied. 

Emma blinked but it didn't phase her. "Okay. Uh...does Stiles's father...you know, know?"

Tink nodded. "He's also the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. His coming can be easily explained." 

"Alright...but I'm not sure if an entire pack of werewolves should come here. We will be on their side. Maybe just have the father come?"

"He might want to bring a bit of muscle. What about the Alpha?" Tink asked. 

"Alright...in the mean time I'll see if I can somehow convince my mom to help convince Belle that Stiles has to go back home."

"More than that. He has to be reverted back to his rightful age before it becomes irreversible!" Tink stated urgently. 

* * *

 

The Sheriff sat at his table with a bottle of Jack Daniels half empty and a glass half full as he stared at two pictures. One of his beloved Claudia and the other of his beloved son. They were both gone and he hadn't been able to save either. 

He was the law of Beacon Hills, supposed to be its protector...and he couldn't even save his own family. 

A small 'clink' noise was made next to him as a bowl of hot soup was placed at his side. He looked up and saw Derek looking at him with worried and guilt filled eyes. Something that he sees all too often if he decides to go out. 

"Not hungry..." He muttered. 

"That's not how the human body works, sir. You need something in you other than whiskey." Derek told him gently, but strictly. 

Derek's guilt about failing one Stilinski, one who could have been a very important person in his life had he accepted, led him to become extremely protective of the remaining Stilinski. 

The Sheriff scoffed as he picked up his glass and took a sip. "Yeah well...I disagree."

"Are we going to do this again? I hate it as much as you, but I will take the whiskey away and force feed you if I have to." Derek stated with a stern glare. 

The Sheriff tried to match it but then his phone rang. He looked at it, Derek too, but it was an number he didn't recognize from an area code not local at all. 

"You know anyone in Maine?" Derek asked. 

Shaking his head, the Sheriff grabbed the phone to see who it might be. One of the habits he's developed as a cop was to never not answer his phone. 

"lo?" he answered in a gruff, kind of obviously drunk voice. 

_"This is Sheriff Emma Swan from the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department up in Maine. I'm looking for Sheriff Stilinski?"_ A female voice said on the other side.

"This is him." 

_"Okay. This is weird and complicated but I've been informed that you're no stranger to that. So listen...your son is here. Stiles, right?"_ At that the Sheriff stiffened and he was more alert. Derek at his side, reacting the same way. They shared a look of wide, and slightly hopeful eyes, _"He's actually supposed to be 18-ish right? But is in the body of a three year old?"_

"Yes! Y-yes, that's...how...what?" 

_"Look, my town is...weird. Something I was told you'd understand. But your boy is here. He's safe."_ The Sheriff let out a strangle sob at that. Relief, hope, and joy daring to bubble up inside of him. _"There may be some complications regarding custody-"_

"Complications? I'm his father!"

_"I know...but magic is involved and that makes things complicated. Look, I'm on your side. The law's side. We can get this resolved, I'm sure. When can you get here?"_

Derek was already booking flights on his phone. "There's a flight that leaves in two hours. We can be there by nightfall."

"You're going too?" The Sheriff asked him.

Derek only nodded.

"We'll be there as soon as possible."

_"Okay. About that. I don't want any sort of... **war** , to break out. I ask that you and only the...um... **Alpha**? The Alpha come to visit."_

"That's who I'm bringing. You just make sure my son is safe and knows we're coming for him."

_"We'll see you soon."_

Derek pushed the soup towards the Sheriff. "We leave in two hours. You haven't slept or eaten right in days. You need your strength."

Unlike any other time he's challenged Derek about this stuff, now he doesn't. He pushes away the bottle of whiskey, glass too, and pulls the soup close and begins to eat every drop. 

* * *

 

"Can Blue and I go play?" Stiles ask as he rubbed Blue's tummy. 

"Not right now, sweetie." Belle told him apologetically. 

Stiles frowned. "Can we go to the diner and play with Ruby?"

"It's...it's not a good time to go out sweetie." Belle knelt to his eye level and begged with her eyes that he'd understand. But he was only three years old and didn't. 

"Why?"

"Daddy says that...it's best we stay inside and help Blue understand basic commands. Until we find a good vet that can give him all the shots he needs. You don't want to leave Blue alone, do you?" Belle asked, hating to be lying, in a way, to her son. But Rumple had heard rumors that Stiles's family may be on the way. If they were to show up and accidentally run into them on the street...she didn't think she could deal with it. 

She was supposed to be a hero and knew deep down that if Stiles belonged to someone it was her duty to return him safely. But she had accepted him as her baby boy and didn't want to give him up! It was in a moment like this that she understood Rumple's villainous side a bit more. 

Stiles's eyes widened and he pulled Blue into a protective hug. "No! We're friend!" 

Belle smiled at him. "Then let's stay in and play together, okay? Just for a while...later when daddy gets home we can probably plan a picnic in the woods. Would you like that, sweetheart?" 

Stiles perked up at that. "Yes! Blue is really good in the woods, aren't'cha boy?"

Blue yipped and licked Stiles's chin happily, then presented his belly to him, wanting more belly rubs. 


	6. Chapter 6

_"This is Sheriff Emma Swan from the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department up in Maine. I'm looking for Sheriff Stilinski?"_  

_"This is him."_

_"Okay. This is weird and complicated but I've been informed that you're no stranger to that. So listen...your son is here. Stiles, right?_   _He's actually supposed to be 18-ish right? But is in the body of a three year old?"_

_"Yes! Y-yes, that's...how...what?"_

_"Look, my town is...weird. Something I was told you'd understand. But your boy is here. He's safe._ _There may be some complications regarding custody-"_

_"Complications? I'm his father!"_

_"I know...but magic is involved and that makes things complicated. Look, I'm on your side. The law's side. We can get this resolved, I'm sure. When can you get here?"_

Regina let go of the button of her recorder and placed it on top of her desk. She clicked her tongue and templed her fingers as she gave Gold a look. 

Gold himself looked like the living image of restrained anger. He breathed in and out through his nose and gave a sarcastic grin. "Well then. Can't say we're _shocked,_ now can we?"

"No, I suppose we can't. Though if I'm honest I did think for a moment they would reconsider reaching out for your book princess's sake." 

"Belle and I aren't going to simply surrender." Gold stated dangerously. 

"I don't expect you to. Like I've told Belle...I like Stiles. And I like him as a friend for Henry." She shrugged before adding. "He also does wonders for your temperament."

"How kind." Gold drawled. 

"They'll have Swan and the Charmings on their side...plus apparently a werewolf Alpha if you keep listening."

"But?" Gold asked exactingly with a raised eyebrow. 

" _But_...they have the sheriff's department, but _you_ have the mayor's office. Who _controls_ the sheriff's department. Not to mention our own local werewolf has taken quite a liking to Stiles. And she's not the only one. People will fight to keep him."

Gold stood up and dusted off imaginary dirt off his trench coat while twisting his cane in his hand. He gave Regina a tired knowing grin. "Don't forget the roles we play, your Majesty. Heroes will _always_ do the right thing..."

"Maybe in the Enchanted Forest. But we're here now. We're all far more human and you know how humans are, Imp. Selfish, self-serving, greedy bastards."

"Whether or not you're right...I appreciate your help. Plus...I've got some tricks up my sleeves still."

* * *

 

"So...Stiles is actually supposed to be an eighteen year old. Who is from across the country." David began to sum up the story.

Mary Margret continuing. "Tinker Bell trying to begin doing what she was meant to do as a fairy and help bring people to their destinies placed a spell on him to de-aged him. His family was supposed to take care of him, growing closer by the experience."

"Things have been tense and though they work together there's a lot of fumbling. They're fighting the same fight but not as a team." Tink tried to explain some of her side.

"Right...except that it backfired?" David asked as he gave the Green Fairy a raised eyebrow/questioning look.

"Yes, okay!? I was used to doing this sort of magic with people who were more or less used to the 'tropes' of our world. Used to the rules...the human world out there is different. Their fear and doubt won out...for only for a moment!" She insisted.

"And you've called Stiles's family and they'll be here soon." David added. When Emma nodded he nodded too before looking to Snow. "It's the right thing to do."

Mary Margret knew that it was but at the same time...

"Is it?"

"This is Stiles's  _real_ family. They're worried beyond all reasonable thought." Emma said gently having expected this.

"I _know!_ I know." Mary Margret closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she looked sadly at them. "Belle's going to be crushed though. She's really fallen in love with being a mother."  

"And she still can be...one day. Just not to Stiles." Emma stated. 

"If she really wants to be a mother then she has to do what's right for her child. And that's returning him to his proper place...to his proper age. We can't wait much longer. If the next full moon passes and he's not back then...that's it." Tinkerbell added. 

Mary Margret sighed again before saying, "I'll speak with Belle." 

* * *

 

"I'm not giving him up!" Belle claimed stubbornly. 

"Belle-"

"No, Snow! Stiles is _our_ child!" Belle cried. 

"No, he's not! I know you love Gold but you know what he's like! He took Stiles! And his family wants him back! They're coming for him and you have to do the right thing!"

" _Why_!? Why would I sacrifice something I love so dear and near that needs me? You're right, I _do_ know Rumple and I know what he's like with children. He wouldn't hurt a child! I _know_ he saved Stiles. From what? I don't know but what I do know is that _here_ , he's loved. And I don't care what you or Emma or anyone else says...I'm _not_ going to hand him over!" 

"Maybe it's not your choice to decide!" Mary Margret yelled, matching Belle's tone. She then took a few breaths and spoke more calmly. "Maybe this choice isn't yours. Or Stiles's family...maybe it's Stiles's. I know he's only three...but how about this? I'm sure Gold has a spell to de-age him again. Let's just fix Stiles to his proper age. In front of everyone...he can claim what he wants. To stay here with you, or go back home..." 

"This _is_ his home." Was Belle's last reply before she showed Mary Margret the door. 

But even after she left, Belle's inner hero who always did the right thing played the words over in her mind. Part of her wanted to be selfish and just lock Stiles away from those who wanted to take him. But then she remembered her own life as a captured princess and knew it wasn't fair to Stiles. Mary Margret's suggestion was fair. But it made her worried...would Stiles choose _them_ in the end?

* * *

 

"Is everything okay daddy?" Stiles asked Gold while throwing a tennis ball for Blue to fetch. 

"Why? Don't you think things are okay?" Rumple asked.

Stiles shrugged as he watched Blue search for the ball in the bushes. "I dunno....I just...it feels weirds 'round you and mommy lately. And how comes we can't go out likes we used to? Not even the libwary?" 

Rumple stopped and knelt in front of Stiles smiled kindly at him. "You are a very clever boy. Most kids wouldn't notice it. It's...grown up sadness."

"You and momma are sad?" Stiles asked with a frown, his big expressive eyes widened some. 

"A bit." Rumple replied honestly.

"How comes?"

"Well...you know how even though we love you very, very much like our own son, you still had another family?" Rumple asked. 

"Uh huh. You tooks me in cos we're magic. You're gonna teach me and I'm gonna becomes great! With all the books momma reads to me!" Stiles claimed happily, easily switching moods. 

Rumple smiled at his response and behavior. "Well, dearie...your old family might be looking for you. And I just...I don't want to lose you."

Stiles blinked. The information was...big. Shocking. He wasn't sure what it meant but it made his head hurt. Memories came to him in flashes, along with emotions that were all on the bad spectrum. Guilt, sadness, loneliness, inadequacy. Tears began to fall from his eyes and even though Rumple held him close to sooth him, it did nothing to stop.

Blue hurried back when he sensed his master in distress. The young Direwolf pup whimpered at Stiles's feet unable to really do much. Rumple tried to sooth Stiles, even magically but found himself unable to. In the end, Stiles passed out from emotional exhaustion and Rumple was confused and unsure of what that meant. But he knew for a fact that Stiles's family was coming...

Part of him was sure he could do some villainous thing to make them disappear. But he also knew how his life was orchestrated.  Stiles wouldn't stay a child forever. Those memories that were supposedly locked away would resurface and if Rumple acted on his selfish desires, Stiles would hate him in the future...and he couldn't let what happened with Baelfire happen again. He couldn't disappoint another son. 

* * *

 

"Henry, I figured you out of anyone would understand that this is the right thing to do." Emma told her son.

Henry looked sad as he sighed. "I do. But Stiles fits into our world, mom! He makes Grandpa Gold more human. Brings out the part of him that wants to be brave. And it makes Belle happy."

"But he has a family." Emma reminded him while they waited at the airport gate for Sheriff Stilinski and the Alpha to arrive. 

"I know...still sucks though." Henry commented. 

_"Flight from Beacon Hills, California arriving shortly."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to have Rumple give Stiles to Regina...might make a version of THAT sometime...anyway, enjoy. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @_The_Young_Wolf  
> You can tell me to stop creating new stories while I have others to finish @_@. Or bug me or geek out with me. Whatever.


End file.
